Eric Yorkie
Eric Yorkie is a classmate of Bella's, first introduced in Twilight, and is described as a geek. In the films, his character is combined with Ben Cheney and is dating Angela Weber. Biography ''Twilight'' Eric is the first person to meet Bella at Forks High School. Bella describes him as "the overly-helpful, geeky, chess club type". He is immediately interested in Bella when she moved to Forks, as are many of the boys in the school. He is resentful of fellow classmate's, Mike Newton, similar interest in Bella. He is one of the people who goes down to La Push on the weekend when Jacob tells Bella about the stories of his tribe and the Cold Ones. He later asks Bella to the spring dance, to which she declines. In the ''Twilight'' movie, Eric eventually goes to prom with Angela Weber and they become a couple. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Eric is seen sitting at lunch with a senior named Katie Marshall, and Bella assumes they are in a relationship. He is invited by Bella to watch a movie with their friends, but he and Katie already have plans. In the movie, Angela gets a stomach flu and Eric rearranges his movie plans with Bella to take care of her. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Eric is the valedictorian of his graduating class, and a guest at the Cullens' graduation party.Eric Yorkie at the Twilight Lexicon In the movie, Jessica is the valedictorian, and Eric is only seen helping her work on her speech, and later witness Jacob drive Bella away from school. ''Breaking Dawn'' , Jessica, Angela and Eric at the wedding.]] In the book, Eric does not attend Bella and Edward's wedding. However, it has been confirmed that he will attend in the film adaptation of this story. Appearance Eric is described as being of Asian descent, standing at 6'3" with greasy hair "as black as an oil slick," brown eyes, and poor complexion. He also wears very business-like clothing ties and etc. In addition, he wears glasses in the graphic novel. Personality Eric is constantly trying for Bella's attention, competing with many of his fellow classmates, notably Mike and Tyler. He is also said to be very geeky by Bella, even if she shows no interest in him. In the movie of New Moon, he gets tearful watching Romeo and Juliet. Relationships Katie Marshall Katie Marshall is Eric's fellow student while attending Forks High School. In New Moon, they have started a relationship, which lasts throughout Eclipse. Angela Weber Angela Weber is Eric's girlfriend in the movie adaptations. Angela finds the courage to ask Eric to prom, to which he accepts, and from then on they are a couple and attend nearby colleges. ]] Mike Newton Mike Newton is Eric's friend at Forks High School. Eric hung out with him and his popular crowd in hopes of becoming part of it. Eventually, his attempts succeeded and became Mike's friend in their junior and senior years. Film portrayal ]] Eric is portrayed by Justin Chon in the films Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, and he has been confirmed to return for Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' *''Midnight Sun'' Note: Eric was combined with Ben Cheney to create one character for the [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_(film) Twilight film]. Therefore, Angela Weber dates Eric during the film series, while she dates Ben in the books. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon